1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus including a light emitting diode as a backlight unit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image and a backlight unit disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel. In general, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp is used as the backlight unit.
However, an environmentally-friendly light emitting diode that has low power consumption and superior color reproducibility is spotlighted as a light source for a next-generation backlight unit due to high oil prices.
In case that the light emitting diode is employed as a light source for a backlight unit, the backlight unit includes a plurality of light emitting groups connected to each other in parallel, and each group includes a plurality of light emitting diodes connected to each other in series.
In general, the liquid crystal display, employing the light emitting diode as the light source for the backlight unit, includes a DC-DC converter that applies a driving voltage to a driving circuit for a liquid crystal display panel and a DC-DC converter that applies a driving voltage to the backlight unit.